Good Morning
by chalantness
Summary: Caroline wasn't sure how she ended up half-naked in Tyler Lockwood's bathroom that morning. Okay, well, that wasn't entirely true.


**Fandom.** TylerCaroline

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries © L.J. Smith

* * *

**Good Morning**

By sakuracherish814

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure how she ended up half-naked in Tyler Lockwood's bathroom that morning.

Okay, well, that wasn't entirely true. She knew _exactly_ how the previous night's events came about and she'd be damned (not that she wasn't already) if she forgot a second of it. But Caroline wasn't sure how she'd ended up close enough to him, enough to have developed anything beyond a casual relationship fostered on mutual friends and a vague childhood together, to have come to this point.

Looking (okay, admiring) her reflection in his large bathroom, she touched the crook of her neck in amusement, fingertips grazing the soft bruise.

_No hiding that thing. God, I can already hear Damon._

But she smiled nonetheless. She had his shirt on (she would rather not walk the four steps to the bathroom in the nude, thank you very much), her hair was disheveled, and her lips were swollen.

And she couldn't quite tell whether or not the glow to her skin was because of the sunlight that bathed his room or because of everything else.

"Caroline?"

"Right here," she chirped, emerging from the bathroom.

Seeing him there, the thin sheets covering his lower half as it left his delicious abs exposed, she licked her lips. _Easy, Care. You just woke up._

He smirked and laughed at the way she blurred back towards him, leaning against his chest and entangling their legs together before he could draw a breath. He lifted her chin up with his fingers so that their lips met in a lingering kiss in the middle. "That was one hell of a _good morning_," she giggled.

"So was waking up to find you in nothing but my shirt."

She bit her lip teasingly. "Although, _technically_ speaking," she continued, straddling his waist and resting her hands on his biceps as his went to her thighs, "it's already noon."

He chuckled lightly. "I'll bet that this is the latest you've ever slept in."

"You would be correct." Tucking a few strands behind her ear, she added, "And, as great as this all is, we have to get up now because everyone is expecting us."

"You are such a killjoy."

"Killjoy?" she scoffed. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

He flashed his infamous smirk and pressed their foreheads together, humming challengingly. "Why don't you remind me?"

The words barely made it out of his mouth before she crashed her lips back to his in another hungry kiss. Her fingertips dipped into the contours of his abs, causing him to growl lowly and kiss her harder. She felt his fingertips graze her skin and grab the edge of her (his) shirt, already pushed dangerously high up her legs, and slide it higher, eliciting a soft squeal of excitement from the back of her throat.

And then the door was thrown open. And someone gasped and let out a strangled "Oh god!"

Caroline squeaked in surprise and instinctually pushed herself away. Harder than she intended, too, because she flung herself off the bed and onto her feet halfway across the room.

"Elena?" _Thank god! I don't know how I would've explained that to Mrs. Lockwood if it was—wait. Elena?_ "What are you doing here?"

The brunette looked from Caroline, taking in her clad-only-in-a-shirt-that-clearly-wasn't-hers state, to Tyler, noting his exposed upper body, before jerking her head to look down at the floor as if the specs of dust beginning to collect on the red oak were the most captivating thing she had ever seen. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry," she blurted out quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler echoed Caroline's question. A second after, he seemed to remember he wasn't exactly appropriate for other company, and yanked the covers up a little higher.

"I," she squeezed her eyes shut, racking her brain to try and remember, "Damon! You guys were an hour late for lunch and he," she blurted out, "wanted me to see what was holding you up."

"How did you get in?" Caroline questioned.

"Mrs. Lockwood was just leaving when I pulled up."

"Oh. Um," Caroline began nervously. There was a long pause, "Uh. Sorry?"

Elena pressed her lips together as she eyed her friend but opted not to respond.

Tyler cleared his throat and looked at between the two of them, at a loss. Had it been any other moment, Caroline would have marveled at this. Tyler Lockwood was capable of being _bashful!_

Caroline smoothed her hands over her shirt and blew out a sigh. She looked at Tyler and made a face. "Maybe you should, uh, put something on."

"Right." He looked at Elena for a moment, who squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away, before grabbing his boxers and making for the bathroom.

Once the door was shut, she let her eyes remain closed for a few more seconds before hesitantly blinking them open, looking at the now-empty bed and then back to Caroline. "Elena, I'm really sorry you had to see us like that. We should have locked the door. I mean, not that we had been expecting you, but still. And we should have called so that—"

Despite the situation, the brunette let out a breathy laugh. "Don't worry about it. This wouldn't be the first."

Caroline raised her eyebrows as her interest and curiosity were aroused but chose to let it slide. For now. "Thanks. But you're not going to tell Damon. Right?"

"Your secret is safe with me, Care." Smiling, she added, "I'm really happy you two were able to work it out with everything going on. I'm happy for you."

She bit her lip and grinned giddily. "I'm happy, too."

"I can see that," Elena commented and they shared a laugh. "So, I'll just tell them you'll meet up with us in about ten minutes?"

Caroline nodded, and Elena smiled and backed herself out the door. Just as she was halfway down the hallway, she added (quite loudly. It was a good thing Mrs. Lockwood was long gone), "But, if you don't want Damon to know, I suggest you do something about your neck." And she spun on her heels and left. Caroline threw her hands over her face and flushed in embarrassment. What a morning.

* * *

**A/n. **Amongst everything else, Elena has mastered the art of poor timing.

After watching "The Sacrifice" (2x10) when it premiered I was inspired to do something like this because Elena had "walked in" on Alaric and Jenna and then on Rose in the same morning and I couldn't help but think, _Poor Elena. What's next? She catches Caroline and Tyler? _Sorry it's short, but I'm trying to squeeze out all the Tyler/Caroline I can with the premiere of "The Descent" just 5 days away!

_So you read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it!_


End file.
